Beyond the Darkness
by no more lies
Summary: The fellowship dies.... THE END. [okay, maybe not, but they sure do come damn close to it].
1. Finding of the Ring

Author's Note: I have no idea where this story is headed. Enjoy and feedback would be very nice =)  
  
Chapter One - Finding of the Ring  
  
The dark covers of the night were all she needed to be invisible; she did not value what the ring could do. But it was the ring that bound her. In the dark night she smoothly dashed through without a trace with footsteps as silent as the wind. Server of Sauron, she was after the one ring. So silent was she that not even the ears of an elf could perceive her. The dark shadow crept towards the camping fellowship. Hiding silently behind a tree, she surveyed the group camping around a fire, mumbling a few murky words to each other every once in a while.  
  
Deelia, daughter of Lutherial (king of an old land in the south), was an Elven maiden - abducted while a child - and was hexed by the dark lord himself to serve beneath him. Since then, her once radiant auburn locks turned a midnight black due to lack of sun, and her eyes turned to the color of slate gray stone. Pale translucent skin and a thin frame, she wore black armor under a dark black cloak. As she peered noiselessly towards the assembly, she swiftly drew her sword.  
  
Gandalf - wise and keen - sensed something the matter. Giving Aragorn a look that told him of danger, Aragorn silently reached for the blade by his side. The hobbits before him sensed no danger and merrily ate their feeble meal but to the trained mind, Aragorn become aware of a presence behind a large tree to the left of him, he wasn't alone. At that time, Legolas whom was resting by the fire, shifted his gaze towards the large tree and then took a glance at his bow and arrows in front of him. Without warning a sudden arrow was shot by Legolas directly at the tree and they heard a startled movement behind it.  
  
Deelia wasted not a minute more and swiftly stepped from the shadows, sword in hand, drawn and ready to battle. Aragorn stepped forward as the two began to face off each other, encircled. Both of them with had a look in their eyes, daring the other to start the brawl. Before the two could make a move, another quick arrow shot its way towards Deelia, but she was too quick. Not even darting her eyes off Aragorn, she grabbed the arrow as it approached but a half-inch from her arm, where it was aimed. Taking the opportunity of having the group shocked by the fact she dodged one of Legolas's arrows, Deelia began the sword fight with Aragorn. At first the battle was a draw, and every few seconds or so an arrow would aim itself towards Deelia but she evaded them all the same. Boromir stepped in but was quickly knocked down via a hard kick on the chest by the mysterious invader. Gimli attempted to chop the enemy down but was kicked down as well.  
  
When hope seemed to subside and Aragorn was slowly turning weak, the adversary still kept up. The group was at a panic with two members down and Legolas ran out of arrows. The four hobbits stared in awe, afraid to move an inch. Gandalf was nowhere to be found. Merry began to get anxious, and slowly he nudged the other 3 hobbits to run. Being in fright, they did it panic-stricken and quite loud, which caused the dark assailant to dart its head in their direction. Noticing their leave, it took one hard lash at Aragorn - nearly cutting his hand off - and caused him to drop his sword. The attacker ran towards the fearful hobbits, and grabbed the slowest runner in the back. It was Frodo: the ring-bearer. Taking notice of the chain around his neck that held the one ring, the dark hand reached towards it... 


	2. Legend, Myth, or Reality?

Chapter Two – Legend, Myth, or Reality?  
  
Suddenly, a loud blast was heard and there appeared Gandalf, staff aimed towards the foe. For once, the rival seemed to have actually taken some damage as Gandalf shot a fire like beam towards it. The grasp on Frodo loosened as the dark figure fell to the ground, as if unconscious. By now, the rest of the Fellowship caught up with where they were and quickly surrounded the attacker.  
  
"Bind her in ropes!" Gandalf cried as he pulled out a cord of enchanted twine, one he made himself. Boromir and Aragorn tied the unconscious body with no struggle, and they soon dragged the assailant to camp.  
  
With a sword to its neck, they pulled the hood off the invader's head.  
  
"It's a girl!" Gimli cried in surprise.  
  
"It's an elf girl!" Legolas added with much astonishment. The fellowship surrounded her as she slowly roused back to consciousness. Her stone dark eyes darted from one face to another, obviously outraged to be captured.  
  
"No, not just any normal elven girl. She is Deelianna, daughter of the long forgotten Lutherial… and server of Sauron," Gandalf added gravely. With that name spoken, a few of the less bold fellowship members backed away a few inches.  
  
Deelia laughed scornfully. "You think these ropes can hold me? Yes… I do suggest you all step back a bit more."  
  
They all gave each other nervous glances, except Gandalf.  
  
"Do not fear, for these are enchanted ropes. Specially made to hold down evil… she cannot escape."  
  
As if to test his words, Deelia struggled a bit against the ropes, but a scowl appeared upon her face to find his spoken words true. But she held no fear, for she knew none of the 9 could harm her. She was trained by the dark lord himself, and none of their skills matched towards hers. They all knew, for they heard legends of such a girl but thought of them no more than myths. A bit daunted by what seemed to be such a small maiden that sat before them, they struggled a bit, unknowing just what to do.  
  
But before anyone could decide, an arrow suddenly swished but an inch past Pippin's head, brushing a strand of his hair. The sound of Orc drums could be heard in every direction. The nine immediately drew their weapons but it was too late… they were surrounded.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Oookay now, I have run out of ideas. Haha… yes, so please folks. Feel free to contribute ideas and such. Feedback is welcome as well =) And YAY I finally actually got FEEDBACK… after, how many weeks? Months?? *sigh* No feedback, no updates… mmk?  
  
* * * * * 


	3. An Attack of Evil

Chapter Three – An attack of Evil  
  
Nowhere to run and nowhere to hide, the group was surrounded. Much to their dismay, it was obvious Deelia had some sort of reason to this sudden attack.  
  
"It was a mistake to keep her! We should've just killed her off when we had the chance," Gimli yelped. Deelia was in the middle of their circle, smiling radically to herself.  
  
"No, maybe there still is a chance…" Aragorn exclaimed, suddenly sweeping the elf girl off her feet and into a headlock with a blade to her throat. She struggled and kicked, but the ropes still bound her, not slackening the least to her hard kicks of resistance. "Call your beasts off, or off with your head!" Aragorn declared out loud. The Orcs looked from one to another, and then to Deelia, awaiting her reaction. She gave no answer but a scornful face she bore, her eyes blazing as if a dark fire ignited. Tired of her impertinent games, Aragorn tightened his grip upon her throat, and rose the blade up even closer.  
  
"All right!" Deelia grumbled, flitting her body to and fro, but Aragorn's grip was strong. The Orcs continued to perch upon their spots, a few feet from the camp. "Go!" she snarled loudly at the expecting Orcs, and as quick as the words flew out, the mass army fled into the forest as if some immense force drove them from the group.  
  
Astonished, no one knew of what to do next, except to flee. They quarreled over what to do with Deelia, and decided it was better for their protection if she was kept as hostage. A cold glare from her gave them all chills, but settled that if they left her, no doubt would the Orcs come back and free her and then come after the Fellowship once more. And so, she was kept behind Legolas, whose bow and arrow was loaded, and in front of Aragorn, his sword to her neck at all times. They quickly descended East, towards the dawning sun, and remained on their top guard. Finally they reached a rather empty space of land, as Gandalf declared their next camping spot. Legolas and Boromir were on first watch as the sixth hour of the day seemed to approach. All seemed quite tranquil as the group camped around a fire. Even Deelia was rigid as a stone, unmoving, and showing no signs of danger.  
  
And so the day dawned into the greatly anticipating sky when vague hoof steps could be heard… Deelia's head perked up and heard the distant and faint thuds, catching the patterns… five riders it seemed. Legolas heard it was well, and sensed the feeling of danger approaching once again. They were arriving at an incredible pace. Quickly he and Boromir woke the other seven, and by then, hoof steps could be heard quite plainly not far off in the distance. Before anyone could gather their objects and take flee, five riders cloaked in black on dark horses surrounded the group. They were five Ring wraiths. Gimli cursed under his breath for the bad luck this elf girl was giving them. He knew killing her when they had the chance was the right choice, but everyone thought she was better off as "protection". Fat chance that was going to be, she attracted more danger than the ring bearer. Drawing his axe, he prepared for battle. Taking position once again, Aragorn held Deelia with his blade to her neck, but the riders did not halt. Sensing something amiss as one of them headed towards Frodo, Aragorn was forced to drop Deelia and defend the helpless hobbit. As the other members of the Fellowship battled against the riders, Aragorn grabbed a lit piece of firewood and began to throw flames at the dark assailants. One by one they caught on fire and disappeared into the woods once more, but before the last one was driven away, Deelia appealed to it for help with a loud scream. The rider halted, but then drew his sword once more and suddenly attempted to stab Deelia through the heart. Though she was quick, she wasn't quick enough as the blade grazed through her shoulder. The Rider fled as Deelia fell to the ground, bleeding blood as she never had before.  
  
  
  
* * * * *  
  
Author's Note: Chapter 4 will be up ASAP! Feedback is VERY much welcomed and inspires me, mwahaha.  
  
* * * * * 


End file.
